Nasis' one shot collection
by Nasis
Summary: A series of one shots. Various parings and situations, basically whatever my crazy mind decides on at the time. Take a look, you might find that my mind isn't so bad a place.
1. Potions and secrets ItaSaku

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the people. The situations they are stuck in are all mine though.

This will be a series of one shots. Probably some crazy parings as I do love them. There will be various ratings but most will probably be M as that is my usual mindset. If you have any requests feel free to let me know! I do love good girl bad guy pairings though so I might make your good guy into a bad one. You have been warned! Now, onto the goodness!

She knew she shouldn't have went out alone. She could handle almost any one on one confrontation, but fights usually didn't happen that way and she knew it. The genius kunoichi medic had gotten in over her head and now she would have to pay with her life. She just wanted to prove herself dammit! Bringing back Sasuke would have shown everyone just how powerful she had become, including him. Her hearts desire…

Now she was trapped and out of chakra. She had put up a good fight but it wasn't good enough. She was pinned to a tree with the Uchiha prodigy holding her arms above her head and a knife to her throat. A small trickle of blood slid down her collar. She waited, knowing it was coming but wondering what was taking so long. Is he toying with me? Laughing at my weakness? Her eyes were closed tightly waiting for that deadly strike.

Suddenly, something warm made its way up her collar. Her eyes shot open in surprise. Itachi was licking the blood she had shed. His eyes met hers and she saw the longing in them. She knew the look, she had seen it in her own eyes many times. The need for human contact. He suddenly took her lips in his in a crushing kiss. Sakura struggled and to her surprise her hands were suddenly freed. She was still pinned by his body against the tree, unable to escape. After a moments hesitation she kissed him back, just as hungry as he was. She felt his guard drop a fraction and she wrapped her now free hands around his head, entangling her fingers in his hair.

They both came up, struggling for air. Desire was now seen in both sets of eyes. Itachi's kunai expertly sliced her top off without touching her skin while she drug the heavy akatsuki cloak off of his shoulders. Then he was on her, kissing every exposed part of her body while she moaned and whimpered in pleasure. He stopped long enough to remove his pants while Sakura hurriedly did the same. He looked into her eyes and quickly thrust into her. Sakura gasped as he filled her. He stopped for a moment and Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso. He started pumping into her furiously, his eyes never once leaving hers.

Sakura cried out and urged him on with her hips. Their joining was as fevered as their recent battle had been. Sakura cried out as she climaxed, her walls squeezing together and prompting Itachi to join her. He finished and fell off of her, panting.

Sakura and Itachi laid there for only a moment before the prodigy collected their clothing, donating his mesh shirt to Sakura. "Forget about Sasuke, he's less human then I am" were his parting words to the young kunoichi. Sakura bit back her tears and got dressed. She would show him, she would bring Sasuke home and everything would turn out all right. Sakura smiled to herself as she finished dressing and walked away from the recently formed clearing. Sasuke would love her, the desire potion that she had developed and now carried within her veins was strong enough to conquer Itachi, so it would definitely work on Sasuke she thought with a grin.

Well, that does it for this one. I'm pretty new to this so don't be too harsh. Any constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!


	2. Not so nice Iruka

Fair warning, this one gets kinda morbid

Fair warning, this one gets kinda morbid.

And yay, I got my first review! Thanks fantasy4luvr! I'm glad you enjoyed my first brain hiccup.

So this is how I get to spend my summer vacation Iruka thought with a grimace. I suppose I should just be glad that they didn't cancel school completely with the ninja shortage the village is facing…

Iruka straitened the tie on his suit and walked into the party. Well, this should be easy enough. Infiltration and information gathering was something he was very good at. He walked over and stood by the punch bowl and looked around the room for his target. He spotted her across the room, standing next to her father. Her father was a notorious businessman, but his daughter was something else completely. She was ruthless, although you couldn't tell by looking at her.

Iruka drew her stats up in his mind. Shiso Matsamura: Aged 23 years, 5 foot 2, 95lbs. Wanted by the land of Fire for slave trafficking, embezzlement, and theft. Iruka's mission was simple, gain entry to their home and find information on a particular kidnapping case. Rishi Otoshi, the daughter of a wealthy Konoha merchant had come up missing and all clues pointed to the woman across the room. Finding Rishi was his main objective, finding a scroll that was stolen the same night would get him a healthy bonus.

Iruka mingled and chatted with the other guests of the party for a while, fitting in with the atmosphere perfectly. The party was starting to pick up and Iruka saw his chance to sneak away from the ballroom. He quietly walked up a hallway to what looked like the main living area of the mansion, checking the doors as he went along. He finally came to one that looked like a woman's bedroom and stepped inside. He examined the room closely and finally came across the stolen scroll in a desk across the room. The drawer had been locked but the lock was no problem for the ninja who silently destroyed it with a small push of chakra into the keyhole.

Unfortunately, he paid so much attention to it that he hadn't noticed another presence in the room. Iruka ducked down behind the desk just in the nick of time though. "What do you mean she's gone?" A voice screamed just as the door slammed. "I'm sorry Miss Matsamura, we were taking her to the brothel when the carriage overturned. Her wooden shackles were found busted and the girl was no where in sight." A heavy voice said, sounding slightly afraid. "I was going to make so much money off of that girl, she was so young and innocent, exactly what our customers like…" Shiso said sadly. "Someone has to pay for this…" Iruka heard the sound of a sword being drawn and a thump. He could see the body of a large man from under the desk, blood pooling around his head from the severed neck.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to go get another girl" Shiso said to herself. "That pink haired genin, Sakura…She'd be good for business. Yes, I think she'll be next." Iruka had heard enough. He shot out of his hiding place behind the desk, absolutely furious that she was planning on kidnapping his former student, before the woman could react and knocked her unconscious.

Shiso woke up, only to find she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were tied down to a bed in a rather poor looking room. She wasn't awake for a moment when a man with a scar on his nose walked in carrying a tray of what smelled like green tea. He had a smile on his face, but it didn't look natural. The smile scared her a little. "What do you want?" She shouted. "If you're looking for one of my girls this is NOT the way to go about it!" Shiso shouted, getting angry. "Shhh" Iruka said, the smile not leaving his face. "I want to know more about your…business. What are you planning to do with Sakura Haruno?" The serum he had given her while she slept would be in full effect now, she would tell him everything.

"You're just interested in the girl?" Shiso asked, slightly surprised. "We're going to take her when the opportunity presents itself and take her to one of our specialty brothels. Are you interested in her? We let you do anything you like, but it costs extra if the girl isn't usable once you're done with her." "I see" Iruka stated flatly, picking up a cup of the scalding hot tea. He smiled at her sweetly and then began to pour the tea on her exposed stomach. Shiso screamed as the boiling liquid made a path down her skin. "What are you doing this for?" She screamed.

Iruka smiled. "It's nothing less then your 'girls' have to go through I'm sure." He pulled out a kunai and sliced her clothing off, not caring when the knife cut through her skin. Shiso laid there, crying and bleeding by the time Iruka was done with her. "You can't do this to me!" She cried. "I have money! I come from a wealthy family! You will never get away with this!" She broke down sobbing. Iruka kept the smile on his face. "They will never find you, you spoiled little girl."

Iruka climed on top of the terrified woman and brutally shoved himself into her. Shiso cried out. Every movement was pure pain for her sliced up and burned body. Tears rolled down her face until the pain of it made her pass out. She woke up to find herself tied face down on the bed. Flickering candlelight told her that it was dark. Her burned stomach was in agony because of all the pressure on it. She felt the skin rubbing off against the rough mattress.

"So, you're awake" Iruka said, coming forward with a candle in his hand. "Oh god, please stop!" Shiso cried out. Iruka chuckled and tilted the candle slightly, making beads of wax fall from its tip and onto her back. Shiso hissed as the wax hit. "Not what I was looking for" Iruka said as he put the flame directly on her skin. Shiso screamed loudly as her skin was once again burned. "That's better" Iruka said calmly. "I've found the reports on girls that have been found after your 'clients' got done with them. Corpses mangled beyond relief, burned, broken bones, limbs gone, hair ripped out…You will feel their pain." Shiso sobbed. "I didn't do any of it! I never touched any of them!" "But you put them in that hell" Iruka said.

He climbed on top of her once again and thrust into her backside. Shiso tried to scream, but a croak was all that came out of her tore up throat. The burnt skin on her stomach was completely shredded against the violent movement. Tears rolled down her face she suffered against her attacker. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" she croaked against the mattress. Iruka grabbed her hair and tore a chunk of it out roughly. Shiso tried to scream but her voice would no longer come. "I'm sure you are" was the last thing she heard. Iruka grabbed his kunai and sunk it deep into the flesh at her throat, letting her blood flow freely on the mattress. He turned a candle on its side, allowing the flames to spread over the bed. A small struggle took place on the bed as the dying girl attempted to escape the flames. Iruka walked away, the abandoned house going up in flames behind him.

"Damn, I hate these missions." Was his only thought as he walked off, scroll in hand.

Yeah, a morbid one. No, I'm usually not so morbid but this one just turned out that way.


	3. Waffles and Nixon TobiTen

This one is for you shikon entity shinobu

This one is for you shikon entity shinobu! Tobi eh? I think I can have some fun with this one. Oh so many angles…

You were first to add me to your favorites and that makes me all happy inside!

This one is odd, even for me. You've been warned.

Don't own these people, I just play with them.

"De do de do de, Tobi is a good boy!

De do de do de, Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi jumped along, singing out loud to anyone close enough to hear. He was headed to Konoha for a very important mission. Itachi was throwing a fit because Tobi ate the last of his waffles. They were not regular waffles; they were the special tofu enriched blueberry banana waffles that could only be found in one place, the Konoha specialty waffle barn. Itachi went once a year and stocked up on them, Tobi ate 3 months worth in 1 sitting.

"Tobi must be infiltrate Konoha, Tobi needs a good disguise" Tobi said to himself as he jumped down to the ground. Tobi took his cloak off and turned it inside out, revealing an inner liner that was black with large orange flowers and bunny rabbits on it. "Tobi loves his bunnies!" Tobi said loudly, rubbing his face against them. Tobi removed his mask, replacing it with a rubber Nixon mask. "Tobi is ready!" With that, Tobi hopped towards Konoha.

Tobi hopped over the wall and started his search for the waffle barn. "Tobi should ask around." Tobi said out loud, earning him stares from the villagers that weren't already staring at his strange mask and bunny flower cloak. "Tobi-eh cough Tobisamaru needs to find the Konoha specialty waffle barn!" Tobi shouted. Everyone slowly raised their arm, pointing to a street to the left that ended in a large barn like building. "Tobisamaru thanks you!" Tobi shouted, bounding down the road, oblivious to the stares.

Tobi walked into the large store, and stepped back in awe. Shelves of waffles, shelves and shelves of waffles. As far as the eye could see, waffles. A small trickle of saliva made its way out of the Nixon mask. Tobi stood there for 15 minutes, taking it all in. Then he ran.

"Tofu enriched blueberry banana, tofu enriched blueberry banana, tofu enriched blueberry banana, tofu enriched blueberry banana" Tobi muttered to himself, looking up and down the isles. "Macadamia, boysenberry, whole wheat, soy, peanut butter…" Tobi drooled as he examined the shelf.

"Ah, here it is, the last box of tofu enriched blueberry banana waffles!" Exclaimed a voice excitedly. Tobi stopped in his tracks and looked over to see a kunoichi with panda buns in her hair loading the last super deluxe supreme box in a cart. "NOOOOO" Tobi screamed, jumping towards the box. 'What the fuck?' Tenten thought as the oddest man she had ever seen jumped towards her precious box of waffles. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him, but he dodged with amazing speed. 'He's fast' thought Tenten as she pulled out her weapon summoning scroll. A dozen random weapons flew at the spot where Tobi had been nanoseconds later. "Tobi will have those waffles" Said an eerie voice from behind Tenten. She turned around to see her precious waffles being carried off by the odd man. She took off after him, cursing his existence with every step she took.

Tobi flew past the checkout with the large box of waffles, out into the street, and over the wall faster then most people could blink. Tenten stayed hot on his heels the entire time. 'Who in the hell is this guy?' she thought angrily. 'If he didn't have those delicious waffles adding weight to him I wouldn't be able to keep up with him…' Tobi stopped suddenly and turned around, setting the delicious frozen waffles to the side. "You will return those delicious waffles!" cried Tenten, coming to a stop a few feet away from the mysterious bunny Nixon. "Tobi must bring them to Itachi because Tobi is a good boy!" Shouted the Nixon masked man back. "Itachi? Itachi? Oh shit, you don't mean you're one of those akatsuki bastards do you?"

"You know who Tobi is?" Tobi asked, taking off the Nixon mask and tossing it to the side, leaving him in his orange swirl mask. Tenten nodded and backed up, sizing the man up. "Yay! Tobi is famous! The pretty panda girl knows Tobi!" Tobi screamed excitedly, jumping up and down. Tenten's jaw dropped. 'This was an akatsuki member?' "Tobi has a fan girl Tobi has a fan girl Tobi has a fan girl" Toby chanted, still jumping up and down. Tenten, infuriated by this point, rushed at him with a kunai drawn. "Shut up and give me back my waffles you bastard!" She shouted, thrusting her kunai at Tobi's face. Tobi grabbed her hand, stopping the kunai about an inch from his face.

"That's not a smart move" Tobi said in a much stronger and serious voice. Tenten's eyes went wide at the sudden change in her masked adversary. Tobi lifted his mask some, revealing a strong jaw, grinning. 'Oh shit' thought Tenten, I'm dead. Tobi kept his hold on her hand and squeezed tightly, forcing her to drop her kunai. A heartbeat later his lips were on hers. He started in softly, but deepened the kiss quickly. Tenten's breath caught in her throat. 'What is he doing?' His tongue met hers an instant later and all of her thoughts went bye bye. She melted into him, he tasted salty and it was extremely delicious to her. Tobi pulled back suddenly, startling the girl. He pulled out a kunai and sliced the waffles open. Tenten stared at him dumbfoundedly as he pulled out a waffle and stuck it in her mouth. "Bye bye pretty panda girl!" Tobi said cheerfully, waving at Tenten before speeding off with the waffles.

Tenten's waffle fell to the ground, forgotten. She pressed her fingers to her swollen lips, smiling slightly. "Wow, he's a really good kisser." She said out loud. Tenten turned around and stumbled back towards the Konoha gates. 'I wouldn't mind running into him again' she thought. 'No, I definitely wouldn't mind that at all…'


End file.
